


Grudges

by needsmoresleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Fights, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoresleep/pseuds/needsmoresleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU/RiRen] Eren had been minding his own business and doing his work when suddenly Jean smacked him. In retaliation, Levi decides to go to work with Eren. Everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grudges

A loud smack resounded throughout the restaurant.

Eren was sure that even the critters outside had heard and stopped their business to take a peek at what was going on. All sound was muted - the annoying bing from the speakers that signaled the arrival of hungry customers, the ca-ching of the cash register as it opened and closed, the talk between the front counter employees, the latte machine as it steamed the milk of that annoying caramel with extra whipped cream. Even he had stopped.

One minute he had been walking back to the latte he had left on the steamer, the next he was facing the front entrance with a busted lip. A throbbing pain began to develop on his face and really, he was never a rational person to begin with, and maybe Jean wasn't either (he knew he wasn't!) otherwise he wouldn't have hit Eren.

In an instant Eren's fist connected with Jean's face. His left hand had gotten a hold of Jean's hair and before the taller teen could fall backwards, Eren pulled him forward and let his knee connect with a groin, making Jean double over in pain.

His life was no longer on mute.

The few customers inside the shop were peering over the counter, trying to get a better look at the action, slight whispers coming from their mouths. He heard a gasp from behind him as Armin came over to the two boys. Marco was no longer smiling. Instead, his face was pale as he checked over Jean.

Eren wiped at his lip as he glared at Jean, his breath coming in pants. It seemed he was losing gallons but then Jean was worse off.

He had been minding his own business, taking orders for drive thru and making the beverages. Jean had been taking the garbage when suddenly he felt Jean smack him. Yes, indeed it was an open palm, right on the cheek smack, "Fuckin' Jaeger, how many times have I told you not to waste this shit!"

"And how many fuckin' times do I have to tell you it wasn't me horse shit!"

Yeah, he knew the customers were watching and he knew he had to mind his language but this was one too many accusations. Their timer was now in the two hundreds and it would make their barely there eighty per cent drop instantly. He was sure Erwin would say something about this later. He always did.

"Like I'm going to believe that dick head!"

"Then I'll just have to make you believe me asshole!"

"Guys! Stop!" Armin placed himself between them and Eren halted, his fists raised, "Jean, that was uncalled for, keep doing your tasks, we'll talk later and Eren go to the back and clean up."

He motioned for Annie to take his place (she made sandwiches) while Reiner kept on his own. And like that everything continued as if nothing had occurred but he knew better. He was sure all of this would be up on Facebook and sooner or later (and sooner rather than later) Mikasa would find out and boy would she be angry. He'd have to call her to calm her down, convince her it wasn't necessary to take a plane to California.

Rinsing off his mouth in the sink at the back, he couldn't help but grimace at all the blood staining the sink. He had never been one for blood but he was also the type to be in many fights, which made his aversion quite a mystery. After rinsing until only a minimal amount of blood was left he moved to the mirror and if possible, he would have fainted.

It looked like he had picked a fight with a woman.

His cheek was red, proof of being smacked. Two lines of nail marks were clearly visible since they drew blood while the others were faint. His lip had been busted and his left eye was slightly red at the bottom. Sleeping on his left side was going to be impossible.

Sleep.

Home... Crap!

Levi was so going to see this and flip out.

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. Will do so by this weekend.
> 
> Been having problems with some coworkers so I thought I'd use that for some inspirational writing, haha! Reviews feed my soul!


End file.
